We Were Just Not Meant To Be
by innocently
Summary: “If you really love someone, you should let them go. If they return then you were meant to be.” Are we meant to be? -hint of SS-


**_x _**

**_x _**

**_x _**

**_x _**

**We Were Just Not Meant To Be. **

**_x_**

_By Kassandra_

**_x _**

**_x _**

**_x _**

**_x _**

_It has been about four years since I left Japan. _

_The trip to England to was only supposed to extend at the very most of two weeks. This was part of expanding Okaasan's business. Then I was supposed to return home. _

_But instead I booked myself a one way ticket to Milan, France to __pursuit__ my career as fashion designer. Thankfully Okaasan understood that I was an ambitious young seventeen year old. In the span of a year I built a name for myself and my own company, Daidouji Designs at by the young age of 18. All without the help of Okaasan. _

_x _

Every night for the past three and a half years, I lie awake wondering if Syao- I mean Li-san, still is… or whether he's moved on. Whether he thinks of me. I know I still do.

_x _

It has been quite some time since I have seen my family and friends. I thought that by bring my company into Japan would be a good excuse to visit Okaasan, Sakura-chan and my friends. Without thinking, I called my pilot and had him make sure ill be in Japan by the next week.

_x _

Looking down on my homeland, now as a twenty-one year old, I realized how much I missed my family and friends. Talking on the phone, sending letters and emails didn't seem enough. Talking about phone calls, Sakura rang me telling me she had good news once I reached Tomoeda, I could sense she was getting married or engaged at the very least, she had it in her tone of voice.

_x _

Sometimes I feel as though I made a wrong decision three years back. Maybe I should have left the fashion designer career at the back of my mind, and taken over Daidouji Business Corporations like how Okaasan would have liked me to. If I had maybe I wouldn't have to let go a certain two someones that helped me realise that it was better to regret a achieved dream than to regret no ever achieving one and they were right. They were right, the business is a success, but it was not a success to not celebrate it with them and that is what I regret the most.

_x _

I stepped out of the plane with Okaasan's words running through my head. "_If you really love someone, you should let them go. If they return then you were meant to be_." Four years ago, when I left, I didn't just leave my family and friends. I also left behind a close friend, Syao- I mean Li-san.

_x _

**_"Tomoyo, is there something on your mind? You seem to disappear into deep thought a lot today." His voice dripping with concern. _**

**_"Ano. Syaoran-kun it's nothing." I accidentally sighed. _**

**_"Moyo-chan? Are you unwell?" I turned to see Sakura looking at me with worry. _**

**_" Saku-chan. It's nothing." _**

**_"Moyo-chan, if it's about your ambition, I think you should go for it. PHOE! Look at the time. Oniichan is going to kill me! Ja Moyo-chan. Ja Syaoran-kun." _**

**_'This is my chance to tell him. My last chance.' I thought. "Syaoran-san?" _**

**_"Hai?" _**

**_"It's been three years, I think three years too long-" _**

**_"It is a good idea you sho-" _**

**_"Li-kun let me finish, ne?" _**

**_He nodded as a sign I could continue. _**

**_"Well its been three years too long, I think I should let go, and return your heart. Don't get me wrong I still love you." With that I stood up, and left his apartment. _**

_A week later I was in England. _

_x _

Right now I'm walking up to a familiar yellow house in Tomoeda. I remember many times I'd visit my best friend and cousin. But this occasion was unusually awkward. From Sakura, it sounds as though Touya-san still hasn't yet grown out of teasing Sakura-chan. I use all my courage to press the doorbell. After I remember being dragged though the door by an over-hyped Sakura. The next thing I knew I was sitting on her bed, whereas she was jumping around her room.

I received a grunt from Kero and her returned to his video games.

"Moyo-chan! Its great to see you. I'm so happy! Kero don't be so rude."

"Kura-chan…" I trailed off and started laughing at her childish antics.

Remembering I had box in my hands. "Here, it's for you."

"Gomen." I waited for her reaction when she opened it.

"Tomo-chan. It's…" she gasped in awe. She pulled out a full-length white gown: a Wedding dress.

"I designed it specially for you, it's the only one in the world. What do you think?" Her eyes went starry and enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Gomen-nasai. Now I won't have to go to the bother of finding one."

_x _

_I knew she was getting married. _

_x _

"I had pleasure designing it." I smiled. "Try it on. If it doesn't fit I'll fix it."

The dress turned out to be slightly longer than it was supposed to be, but Sakura said it was fine.

"Sakura what's the good news that you wanted to tell me the other day, that you refused to spill?"

She walked over to her table and pulled out a invite. A wedding invite by the looks of it.

_x _

We read it though together.

_You are invited to the Wedding of _

_Li Syaoran  
And  
Kinomoto Sakura _

_x _

_Li Syaoran? I guess Li-kun moved on. _

_x _

"Saku! Omgosh! Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid that since Syaoran-kun was your old boyfri-"

"We broke up, before I left. I hope we are still friends though."

_x _

_Okaasan's advice was right, Li-kun isn't the one for me. _

_x _

"_If you really love someone, you should let them go. If they return then you were meant to be_."

_x _

_We were just not meant to be. _

**_x _**

**_x _**

**_x _**

**_x _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS; Clamp does. **

**_x _**

**inspiiration: Thankyou for reading and a BIGGER Thankyou for reviewing. **

**_x _**

**Word count: 1,015**


End file.
